Media devices may display different fonts including glyphs having certain styles and sizes. The glyphs may be designed having certain features such as heights, widths, slants, weights, and so forth. For some users of the media devices (e.g., users having dyslexia, low vision, and so forth), certain glyphs may result in poor readability and legibility. Various factors such as the design features and the arrangement of the glyphs may decrease readability and legibility of text.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.